Mona (Tales From the Crypt 5.07)
Mona (Meredith Salenger) is a villainess from "House of Horror", episode 5.07 of Tales from the Crypt (airdate October 27, 1993). She was introduced as a member of the sorority, Delta Omega Alpha, and made her first appearance arriving at fraternity Gamma Delta Omega, quickly earning the attention of pledge Arling. Events After being greeted by chapter president Tex Crandell, Mona claimed that Gamma Delta Omega had recently opened a chapter on campus and was wishing to affiliate themselves with Gamma Delta Omega as a sister house. Mona additionally invited the fraternity to join them for dinner, only for pledgemaster Les Wilton to become skeptical of Mona, believing her to be setting them up for a sorority prank, and attempted to dissuade her invitation by mentioning that the fraternity was hosting an initiation ritual that night. Eventually, however, Les was convinced to invite the girls of Delta Omega Alpha to attend the ritual, with Mona coming to agree. Mona later joined Gamma Delta Omega at a local abandoned house rumored to be haunted, with Les being disappointed to see only a handful of girls attending. Pledges Henderson and Waters were the first to be sent into the house for the ritual, with Mona giving seductive encouragement to the boys. Throughout the night, however, strange events began to occur, and after Henderson and Waters failed to return from the house, it began to appear the rumors of haunting were true, especially after Arling saw a man carrying an axe walk by a window and a severed arm was flung through a window. Reveal Eventually, Les made a deal with Arling to make it to the second floor, with Arling being persuaded to go through with the deal after Mona made a subtle promise to go on a dinner date with him if he won, promising the same for Les if he won the bet. Arling was ultimately sent falling down the stairs after seeing the same axe-carrying man, though Les refused to believe Arling and proclaimed that the rumors were false about the house. Les was ultimately goaded into retrieving the missing pledges, particularly due to Mona questioning his masculinity when he tried to refuse out of a belief that Waters and Henderson were planning to ambush him. Shortly afterwards, Les was jumped by the axe-carrying man, who was revealed as former Gamma Delta Omega member D.D. DeWitt, who revealed he was behind the prank to get back at Les for his cruel bullying and that he had left a note that he signed in Les' name in the house telling them not to signal to the fraternity brothers until they heard a specific password. With that, Mona and her sorority sisters appeared to leave the house, with Les going up to the attic to find Waters and Henderson. As he went upstairs, however, D.D. revealed that he wasn't behind the arm that flew through the window, and upon further inspection of the arm, they found that Henderson's pledge ring was on the finger; revealing the arm to be real. Meanwhile, Les discovered in the attic a trash can filled with human remains, and it was shortly afterwards that he was confronted by a group of Delta Omega Alpha sisters. This served as the reveal that the sorority was actually a group of cannibalistic monsters, and after their leader revealed it was "Pledge Night" and that the girls intended to eat Les as they had Waters and Henderson, the evil Mona arrived in her true form, boasting that Les would get his dinner date with her after all and that she was "famished" as she was handed a butcher knife by one of her cohorts. The women proceeded to attack and kill Les, with the episode ending with the fraternity brothers screaming in horror when Les' severed head fell down the stairs from the attic. Quotes *"See, Les? You get your dinner date after all. And I'm just so famished for a man." (Mona's statement as she and her sorority sisters prepared to eat Les Wilton) Category:1990s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Cannibal Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Girl Gang Member Category:High Heels Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini